


waiting and hopeless

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka would like some privacy.  Roman loses what dignity he still had.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	waiting and hopeless

Of course Roman is aware that Dantes is almost always to be found in Ritsuka’s shadow. He was worried at first (that Chaotic Alignment evil isn’t just for the aesthetic), but Dantes has proven time and time again that he’s fiercely loyal to Ritsuka. Over time he’s stopped thinking about it as much, only reminded when Ritsuka nearly trips over something and a hand reaches out to steady her before Roman can.

In this case, it’s completely understandable that he forgot, because Ritsuka kissing him is very distracting. He’s embarrassingly clumsy at it, it’s been such a long time, and when Ritsuka pulls away he’s worried that he’s done something wrong.

Ritsuka turns her head. “Dantes, I can tell you’re still there. Some privacy would be nice.”

The top of Dantes’ head emerges from her shadow on the floor. “The doctor isn’t a Servant. He can’t protect you if something happens.”

…He’s not wrong, but it still kind of stings to hear said so bluntly. At least he knows Dantes is just a rude person, unlike Ritsuka.

“Nothing is going to happen,” Ritsuka says with a huff. “Please just hang out with the writers for fifteen minutes-”

“ _Fifteen minutes_?!” Just stab him next time, Ritsuka, it’d hurt less.

“-twenty minutes, and I promise I’ll call you if anything comes up before then.”

Dantes glances over to the gaping Roman, then nods and disappears.

Roman tries to salvage the remains of his dignity. “There aren’t any other Servants hiding in your room, are there…?”

“Oh, Kiyohime leaves on her own because it upsets her and Serenity leaves because she get too embarrassed to watch,” she says, nonchalant. “Dantes is the only one I have to nag.”

“H…how many Servants have you brought to your room like this?”

Ritsuka pauses for a moment, then starts counting on her fingers.

He slumps. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“I don’t think Servants can contract or pass STDs,” she says helpfully.

“That’s really not the problem here…”


End file.
